Problem: Stephanie did 26 more push-ups than Nadia in the morning. Nadia did 24 push-ups. How many push-ups did Stephanie do?
Answer: Nadia did 24 push-ups, and Stephanie did 26 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $24 + 26$ push-ups. She did $24 + 26 = 50$ push-ups.